Conquista Diferente
by jenniferheatherman
Summary: A vida de Ginny tava mudando - namoro recém acabado, estudando pros OWL's, lidando com o irmão insuportável... . E pra completar tudo, ainda tem a doninha quicante do Malfoy que resolveu virar a rotina dela tentando seduzi-la. Mas por que esse interesse tão repentino? Rated M por capítulos no futuro, beeem no futuro.


NA: Oi, gente! Antes de começar, queria dizer que essa é a minha primeira fic, então, por favor, sejam bondosas comigo. Estou sempre aberta a opiniões, e quero que minhas futuras leitoras sejam sinceras comigo (:

Disclaimer: tudo que vocês reconhecerm é da JK Rowling. Infelizmente, o Draco está incluído nisso.

* * *

1. Am I hearing right?

As coisas não podiam estar pior na vida de Ginny: namoro com o Harry acabado, Ron no pé dela falando o quanto ela é "nova" pra estar nesse tipo de "ramo" (ramo esse que pode ser chamado também de garotos) e Hermione falando que ela PRECISA (sim, nesse tom de desespero mesmo!) estudar mais. Claro, ela não podia esquecer-se da doninha quicante, também conhecido como Malfoy, que não para de atazanar a vida dela.

É melhor explicar cada problema que foi citado acima um de cada vez, não?

Sim, ela e Harry terminaram após perceberem que o carinho que há entre eles é mais fraternal. Mas irritava-a o fato de estar solteira! Não que Ginny não recebesse VÁRIOS convites pra ir a Hogsmeade acompanhada de Thomas, ou Belby, ou Blectchley... Enfim, vocês entenderam. Ginny, simplesmente, não queria sair com um desconhecido. Gostava do conforto e do que a palavra namoro implicava em sua vida. E agora ela estava solteira e solta aos leões (e às águias corvinais, e aos texugos da Lufa-Lufa e até às cobras da SONSERINA).

Por mais incrível que pareça, Ron ficava culpando Ginny por toda sua "popularidade" na ala masculina de Hogwarts. Afinal, era totalmente culpa dela de que ela tenha nascido do jeito que é, certo? Ele diz que ela usa saias muito curtas, mas quando vê a Hermione usando uma saia daquelas, ele não reclama, né? INJUSTO!

Hermione não quer deixar Ginny em paz. A leva todos os dias pra a biblioteca, como se ver o Snape diariamente já não fosse castigo o suficiente pra Ginny pelas coisas que ela fez em vidas passadas...

E Malfoy, é claro! Aquele loiro oxigenado fica falando mal dela, em TODA a chance que tem. Parece que ela puxou a barba de Merlin pra receber tal castigo. Toda vez que passa por ela, Malfoy não perde a chance de ficar gritando: "Weasel, Weaslette, pobretona" e por aí vai.

Já pra Draco as coisas não podiam estar melhores. Era o Monitor Chefe, tinha um quarto só pra ele, tinha a garota que quisesse, tinha Blaise Zabini como melhor amigo (o que garantia farra todo dia) e Pansy (que o livrava de certas meninas não desejadas). Apesar de que tinha algo que estava começando a irritá-lo: ele percebeu que belo par de pernas a Weasley fêmea tem, e isso é, DEFINITIVAMENTE, um problema. Obviamente, ele não falou a ninguém sobre esse "problema". Pansy iria achar que ele está louco e Blaise não pararia de rir da sua cara. Sem contar, que seu pai o deserdaria se ouvisse algo como "A Weasley fêmea tem um belo par de pernas" saindo de sua boca. Mas ele sabia que um dia Blaise ia perceber. Ou pelo menos, é o que ele acha: Blaise não para de dizer como a Weasley está "saudável" e "em forma". Talvez seja só paranóia ou porque ele só começou a perceber nas coisas que o Blaise fala sobre a Weasley agora, ele só sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com as coisas que "vagam" na sua mente. Ele simplesmente tinha que esquecer! Não é como se ele fosse levar a Weasley pra cama, né? NÉ?

* * *

"AI, PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, HERMIONE!" Ginny gritou pela centésima vez. Já estava irritada de ficar estudando o mesmo assunto sempre e sempre e sempre. Hermione andava muito distraída e acabava repetindo o assunto pra Ginny, que já estava ficando cansada de aprender a mesma coisa. "O que está acontecendo, Hermione? Você anda muito... não-Hermione. Algum problema?"

"Não, claro que não. É só que..." Pausa dramática para efeito. "... seu irmão é um idiota, Ginny!"

"Aham, agora me conta algo novo!" disse Ginny. Hermione revirou os olhos.

"É que talvez... Mas isso é só uma suposição, ok?" perguntou Hermione, ganhando um aceno positivo de Ginny. "É que talvez eu meio que goste do Ron, mas só TALVEZ, viu?" Ginny teve que ter muita força de vontade pra não revirar os olhos ao ouvir o que a morena tinha dito, quer dizer, depois de todo esse tempo Hermione só foi perceber AGORA que estava gostando de Ron. SÉRIO?

"Aham, entendo! E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso? E aproveita que eu tô sendo boazinha. Falar sobre a vida amorosa do meu irmão não é algo que me agrada, sabe?"

"Bom, eu ainda não sei. Desde que a gente voltou das férias da guerra, ele está com a Lavender, que está gostando dele mais ainda agora que ele é um dos "heróis" da guerra"

"Olha Hermione, se eu fosse você botaria as cartas na mesa com o Ron. Você pode se surpreender, sabe? Homens são muito... burros! Demoram pra perceber quando uma garota está gostando deles e tals... Entendeu? E eu iria preferir você como cunhada mil vezes mais do que à Lavender, você sabe disso, né?" disse Ginny, sorrindo, e Hermione sorriu de volta. A ruiva ainda achava incrível como Hermione continua sem perceber que Ron estava totalmente apaixonado por ela. É claro, que ele não ia dizer nada, considerando o fato de que ele achava que Hermione só o via como amigo. E Ginny não é tal pra fazer isso!

* * *

"Sabe, eu agradeceria muito se vocês parassem de invadir o meu salão comunal." disse Draco, ao entrar em "seu" salão comunal (que na verdade era o salão comunal dos monitores, o que significa que era dele e da Granger, não que ele estivesse feliz com isso) e ver Blaise e Pansy deitados no sofá, conversando e bebendo Firewhiskey. Draco arrebatou a garrafa da mão de Blaise e tomou um gole que desceu quente pela sua garganta.

"O que houve, Draquinho? A Granger sangue-sujo tá no seu pé?" perguntou Blaise, rindo.

"Nem brinca com isso, Blaise. Aquela sangue-sujo não para de falar: "Malfoy faz isso. Malfoy faz aquilo. Esse é o seu dever como monitor chefe" e blá blá blá... Claro que eu não escuto e simplesmente corro pra direção oposta de onde ela está, mas a cada hora fica mais difícil de me livrar dela" respondeu Draco, com uma cara de mau humor.

"A gente bem que podia fazer uma festa, né? Faz tempo que a gente fez a última e a gente podia deixar o Blaise distraindo a Granger." Disse Pansy, rindo da cara que Blaise fez.

"É Pansy, e você poderia fazer companhia pro Weasley, né?" respondeu Blaise, fazendo Pansy torcer o nariz em desgosto. Draco sentou no sofá em que Blaise estava esparramado o empurrando pro lado.

"Sabe que é uma boa ideia, Pansy? Eu bem que tô precisando de uma festa pra me animar" falou Draco, com um sorriso (SUPER) malicioso.

"É, eu acho. Com você sendo o Monitor Chefe fica mais fácil de vermos os horários de ronda e conseguirmos ajuda pros professores não ficarem sabendo da festa."

"Blaise, você, como sempre, vai ser o responsável pela bebida. Pansy, você se encarrega dos convidados e eu me encarrego de refazer os horários dos monitores pra que eles não encontrem a festa."

"Pansy, você acha que poderia colocar a Luna Lovegood na lista de convidados?" disse Blaise em um tom de sussurro, e um tanto envergonhado.

Ao olhar pra Pansy, Blaise pode dizer o exato momento em que Pansy entendeu o que ele havia dito: o rosto dela passou de pensativo a uma cara de desgosto e depois de indignação.

"Blaise, você está insano se acha que eu vou convidar a Di-Lua pra nossa festa, viu? VIU?"

"Eu acho que você deveria botar ela na lista de convidados, Pansy. Ela pode trazer um pouco de... loucura pra festa!" disse Draco, ganhando um olhar esperançoso de Blaise. Draco não era idiota: sabia que Di-Lua e a Weasley eram amigas e que se a Di-Lua fosse à festa, talvez quisesse trazer uma amiga e ele sabia que ela ia chamar a Weasley (já que ela era a única amiga da Di-Lua). A única coisa que ele precisava era conquistar a Weasley, passar um tempo de qualidade com ela e depois esquecer que ela sequer existe. Ele chegou a conclusão que é mais fácil ficar com a Weasley de uma vez do que ficar se torturando, vendo como a Weasley fêmea "cresceu".

"Draco, aquela menina é tão louca que vai nos infectar com a loucura dela." Disse Pansy, recebendo uma cara feia de Blaise.

"Se acalme, Pansy! É só uma festa. E é bom a gente misturar um pouco o pessoal. Talvez, saia algo de interessante disso."

"Então, tá decidido: Lovegood será convidada para a festa" Falou Blaise em um tom animado demais.

"Tá, eu coloco ela na lista. Mas já que você é o que faz questão que ela esteja na festa, você é o que vai convidá-la, escutou Zabini?" Retrucou a garota.

"Não se preocupe, mon amour. Farei isso com todo o prazer!"

* * *

"Luna, espera ai!" gritou uma Ginevra sem fôlego de perseguir a amiga loira pelo colégio.

"Ginevra, como você está? Parece um pouco cansada…" respondeu Luna Lovegood, em seu estado aéreo de sempre.

"Eu tava atrás de você! E ai, quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo esse fim de semana? Você quase nunca quer ir, e agora que eu não tenho nenhum tipo de responsabilidade de namorada, eu poderia muito bem te acompanhar" disse a Weasley, enquanto elas desciam as escadas para o jardim.

"Seria ótimo, Ginevra! Eu tô precisando ver uma coisas por lá mesmo…"

A voz da loira foi morrendo enquanto ela encarava o sonserino descendente de italiano em toda sua beleza, Blaise Zabini, encostado em uma árvore com os complementos do seu próprio trio maravilha: Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy.

"Por favor, me diga que você não está tarando o Zabini, Luna" falou a ruiva, seguindo o olhar da amiga.

"Tá, se voce prefere assim, eu não digo… Mas você tem que admitir que até pra gente tá difícil de não encarar. Eu sei que o Zabini sempre foi bonito, mas eu nunca o vi tão bonito quanto agora. As férias de Natal fizeram bem a ele…"

"Luna, foco! Blaise Zabini é sinônimo de galinha. Você não deveria querer nada com ele."

E foi nesse momento que o sonserino de pele morena encarou Luna de volta. O sorriso lento, quase preguiçoso, e malicioso aparecendo no rosto. Ginny não sabia o que fazer ao ver Zabini se levantando e andando na direção dela e da amiga; Luna estava paralisada, ou melhor dizendo hipnotisada. E enfim ele se aproximou o suficiente pra falar e ser escutado. E que o Ginny escutou não fazia o menor sentido pra ela. Ela tava escutando certo? Ele tinha acabado de chamar elas para irem a uma festa sonserina no fim de semana? E A LUNA TINHA ACEITADO O CONVITE?

* * *

NA: é isso ai, gente! Primeiro capitulo, um pouco pequeno, mas é só pra ter uma ideia de como é... Espero que gostem! E deixem review se vocês achem que presta hahahah beijo!


End file.
